


When you Wake up,

by tattsun_senpai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, happy birthday himeru:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattsun_senpai/pseuds/tattsun_senpai
Summary: When you wake up, I'll be sure to do anything to make you smile, okay?So please stay with me, even if it's for just a moment longer.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	When you Wake up,

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this
> 
> Since we still don't have a lot of information about OG Himeru, some of this is based on headcanons.
> 
> Writing for Kaname may be off, since I still don't know much about him. And we don't know how he talks with OGMeru, so I'm just kind of doing my best here fjkldsfkljslfkdsl

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the pure white hallways, as a blue-haired man quietly made his way into one of the rooms. He held a box in hand, wrapped in a delicate and beautiful bow. It was decorated in bee-themed wrapping paper, with the bow being a dark black to match with the stripes.

He knocked on the door lightly, knowing he wouldn’t get any sort of response. He opened it, softly stepping into the room where an identical figure laid unconscious in bed. He sat himself down in a chair beside him, still holding onto the decently-sized present.

“I’m back,” he said, a slight smile on his face. “Sorry I was gone for so long. Crazy: B held a party just for HiMERU…” his fingers tapped on the box lightly, creating a bit of white noise to fill the mostly empty air.

“It was nice to spend time like that with friends, but it would have been nice to celebrate with HiMERU, too.” His voice was soft, even though he knew it wouldn’t wake the unconscious man in bed. “But also, I’m fine celebrating with HiMERU in private like this. It’s more personal this way.” He couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping figure. He looked at peace as if he had no clue of the battle his own body was fighting.

“I think HiMERU would like the rest of Crazy: B. They’re rather lively and honestly chaotic at times, but deep down they’re all loving people. When HiMERU wakes up, I can introduce HiMERU to them all, okay? And then everyone can have a real party for HiMERU~”

He stopped his tapping on the box, now the only sound being the occasional ‘beep’ from the pulse machine hooked up to the other man to show he was still breathing. He held the gift up, showing it off.

“Here, I actually brought a gift for HiMERU, just from me. I’ll open it for HiMERU, okay?” He lightly unwrapped the bow from the box and then tore the paper off as quietly as he could. Out of the box, he pulled out this rather large, squishy bee plush toy.

“I had to make sure HiMERU didn’t already have this one. Now HiMERU has a friend to always keep him company when I’m not around.” He set the stuffed animal on the small table by the bedside, giving it a little pat as he did.

He didn’t know what else to say. He almost felt words were unnecessary at this moment, and that his presence would hopefully be enough for the unconscious man. He took his hand into his own, gently rubbing it with his thumb. He still had a pulse, just as the machine confirmed. Still, feeling it for himself made the silent man feel better. It made him smile sadly, as realization started to settle in more and more.

“I’ll always celebrate today with HiMERU, just as we always have, okay?” He spoke weakly, giving the hand a light squeeze. “Does HiMERU remember that one year? The one where we set free all those butterflies HiMERU kept such good care of? HiMERU wanted to cry when they flew away, but one of them didn’t want to leave HiMERU.” He chuckled at himself, thinking back to the fond memory.

“Instead of flying free, it landed right on HiMERU’s nose. It was like it was giving HiMERU a kiss goodbye. It gave me one, too. But I wasn’t as fond of it as HiMERU was…” he was far from fond of it. Even though the two were identical on a physical level, they held so many differences. One adored bugs, the other having a secret, rather embarrassing fear of them. But still, it made him happy to see his twin find such joy in life so tiny and helpless. It was like he was linked with the bugs, almost. They were practically the same.

He continued to rub his thumb along the warm hand, taking note of how the pulse continued to slow down bit by bit. But it was still there. His heart was still beating.

“Or maybe that one year where HiMERU tried making a cake all on his own just for me… Only for the house to nearly catch on fire,” that was one of his favorite moments to think back on. It wasn’t scary, even if the two were seemingly at risk. Having taken care of the unconscious boy for what felt like all his life, it was a wonderful feeling to look back on all the times he tried making it up to him. But he should have known that just seeing his smiling face was enough for him.

“And the cake HiMERU made ended up tasting… far from perfect, but then we made our own cake together. And we each got to decorate a half however we pleased.” His gaze was fixated on the other boy’s sleeping face. He looked so serene and content as if he couldn’t feel any sort of pain in his body. 

“Then there was the year we spent the day playing puzzle games together… I thought I would beat HiMERU with no issue, but HiMERU surprised me with all sorts of tricks I had no clue about.” He’d hoped that even in his sleep, his twin would feel warm and safe in his dreams.

“When HiMERU wakes up, let’s make more memories together. Just as we always have.”  He continued to hold his hand, refusing to let go. The heartbeat slowly faded, and eventually, his pulse became no more. His hand grew cold, but he didn’t let go. Instead, he gave the limp hand another light squeeze.

The only sound that filled the air was the sound of a flat line showcased on the monitor. He couldn’t bear to look at it, and instead kept his gaze situated on the one person he had spent his entire life with.

He would never wake up from his slumber. But even if his final moments were peaceful, it was for the best that his pain ended now.

Even if now the figure above him began to cry, a smile still coated his lips, hoping he made the other boy’s final moments blissful, even if he wasn’t awake to know them. 

Kaname knew that this would happen eventually, and he was just happy to have known someone like his brother at all and to have hopefully given him the happiest life he could have dreamed of.

“Let’s spend next year together too, okay, HiMERU?”

**Author's Note:**

> The bee plushie thing is an idea some friends and I have about ogmeru really really loving bugs and bees specifically. Imagine how happy he would be to know his brother is in a bee themed unit!!!! It's very cute and pure!!!! But I guess he'll never know, huh?
> 
> twt is @HiMERU_reimei i have extremely sudden meru brainrot


End file.
